


Home theater

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Once Upon A Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: You and Peter are best friend, a heated moment could make you more than that. Smut. AU





	Home theater

You fanned yourself with your hand as you laid sprawled across your floor trying to forget how hot you are. Your cheek pressed against the wooden floor , your eyes closing, stretching out on the floor.  
“Honey I’m going down to the hospital and your dad said he’ll be coming back late from the station.” Your mom said walking inside your room as she pulled her hair up on a bun.Groaning in agreement you turned your head to look at her.

“Please tell me you’re not going out in that outfit.” She said combing her fingers through her hair fishing for a hair tie in her purse.

“I’m not. I’m just going to stay here and melt into the floor.” You said closing your eyes, resting your hand under your cheek.

“Please go out for some fresh air and don’t wear that when you do it.Try looking presentable.” She pointed at your outfit that was splattered with random colors of paint, groaning you move to lay on your back and look up at the ceiling.

“Okayyy I won’t.” You said resting your arm over your eyes.

“Okay well I have to leave, there’s some money on the counter if you want to order take out.” Your mom said tugging at her scrubs trying to smooth them out with her hands, as she checked her watch. “I have to leave here give me a kiss.” She said motionung you to get up, peeling yourself off the floor you hugged and kissed her.

Turning around she left as she waved back to you. Groaning you ran your hands through your hair, looking around your room picking up pieces of laundry scattered throughout and putting it into the laundry basket. As you were sorting through your clothes you heard soft tapping against your window. Walking over to your window and pushing the curtains to the side you were greeted with a smiling Peter,your best friend. Pushing your window open you leaned out of your window.

“You know you could just text me.” You said with a smile as Peter who was leaning up against his window frame.

“I know but this seems funner.Also I wanted to ask if you want to come over” He said as he tilted his head to the side.

“Hmmm I don’t know I don’t want to change.” You said scrunching up your face at Peter, who looked even cockier than he already looked.

“We have refrigeration cooling.And I just cleaned the pool if you want to go in.” Peter beckoned, sitting on his window frame.

“Sold. I’ll be there in a minute.” You said as you started taking off your paint splattered shorts, looking for some comfortable shorts to put on. Hearing Peter cough behind you, you went away from your window you looked for some cute underwear to out on, and a pair of volleyball shorts on and a tank top.

“Okay go open the door for me.” You said walking up to window with a smile to Peter who was adjusting his grey sweatpants as he remained sitting on the window frame. He simply nodded as he perched himself to stand up and started walking out of your room and down stairs. Clutching your phone in your hand you walked to the fridge you looked through it, grabbing a couple of ice creams and grabbing the money off the counter crumpled up in a ball, grabbing your keys and making your way out of the house you locked up behind you. 

Your flip flops hitting against the pavement you jogged up to Peter’s front door you let yourself in, locking the door behind you. Peaking your head into the house you looked for Peter.

“I’m over here.” Peter called out,popping out of a room beckoning you to follow him,following him towards the room you saw the newly decorated movie theater room. You looked around the walls in the room that were decorated with random movie posters. “I thought we could watch a movie.” Peter said picking up a blanket that was draped over the couches arm rest sitting down on the couch patting down a spot next to him.

“Sure. Here I brought you an ice cream.” You said handing him a bomb pop, placing a handful of your stuff on top of a counter and heading to sit down next to him.

“Thanks, look I found a couple of good movies last night, you can pick one.” Peter said as he handed you the remote and you scrolled through the ‘my list’ section deciding what to watch, your eyes reading through the description briefly.

“How about this one?” You said pointing to the screen with the controller, the sound of wrapping cutting you off as peter reached inside and took out his ice cream.

“A horror movie?Yea sure.” Peter said as he reached to take the control out of your hands, leaning back getting it out of his reach.

“Do the voice.” You said with a smile as Peter looked a bit irritated knitting his eyebrows together.

“Come on don’t make me relive it.” Peter whined as he reached further to get the remote over your hands, making you reacher further back.

“Pleaseeee.” You said as you moved further back as your back pressed against the couches arm rest, Peter still reached for the controller in your hands. Reaching further for the controller he tried keeping a grip on his ice cream and untangle his legs from the blanket.His hand pressed flatly on the couch next to your hips, hovering over you. You could feel your face get hot as he continued trying to get the controller, his knee replacing the spot where his hands previously was, plucking the remote out of your hand.

“There we go.” He said with a smile and sitting back on his spot, hitting play on the movie. Ignoring your pounding heart you opened your ice cream and started licking it, trying to stop some of the melting your eyes glued on the screen. The movie got through the opening credits and you put in as much of the ice cream as you could.

Peter stared at you, as he adjusted his sitting and his pants. Continuing trying to lick the ice cream it seems like it was melting faster than you could keep up with. The sticky liquid seemed to be getting everywhere, on your hands and it was trickling down your chin.

“Fucking hell” You said as you tried licking your fingers trying to get all of it off of your fingers, feeling the ice cream trickle down further down your face. Peter without warning reached over to you and licked off the ice cream that creeped all the way to your collar bones.

“Are you trying to turn me on or are you really this messy?” Peter said looking into your eyes as the sound of the horror movie played on.

“I was hoping to turn you on.But I’m all sticky now.” You said wiping your hands nervously on your top.

“I really don’t care. You still look hot and I’m trying not to fuck you senseless right now.” Peter said brushing your hair behind your ear. Pulling him in for a kiss both of you could taste the ice cream that lingered in your mouths, he tugged you towards him beckoning for you to get closer. Swinging your leg on the other side of his hips as you straddled him, rocking your hips back and forth. 

Peter groaned into your mouth, feeling his dick beginning to get more erect against your leg. Rubbing against him harder as he grabbed your hips and pushed you deeper into him. His mouth trailing to your collarbone, his hand falling from your hip lightly brushing against your pussy causing you fully sit on him.

“You’re in trouble now Pan.” You moaned out as you began playing with the strings of his sweats,your fingers hooking onto the band of his sweatpants. “We have to be quiet.” You said your hands traveling to the band of this underwear, as you tried tugging them off, trying to get closer to him your knee fell in between the cushions causing you to wince.

“Get on the floor.” Peter said lightly pushing you off, grabbing the melting ice creams he ran out of the room. “I’m going to go get a condom!” He called out leaving you sitting on the floor, pulling off your shorts and top putting them on the couch waiting for Peter to return. You could hear the steps of Peter getting closer, running back into the room. Seeing you on the floor he began taking off his sweatpants and underwear discarding them on the floor.

His hands fumbled as he tried getting the condom open. “What the fuck.” He groaned desperately trying to tear open the condom. The condom fell on the floor bending over to pick it up he continued trying to slip it on his harden dick. His hands fumbling from the adrenaline pumping through his body he could already feel the sweat trickle down his forehead. 

You got on your knees, unsure if you should go over to help or wait for him to get it on himself. Seconds felt too long and you grew more and more impatient you began crawling over towards Peter to help him out, before you noticed he already slipped the condom on. He dropped down next to you and continued kissing you, more eagerly and feverish than before. Laying you down on your back his lips traveled down your body, stopping under your belly button. His finger hooked on your underwear tugging it down and off your legs, his fingers massaging your inner thighs making you let out a small whimper. Your hands gripping the carpet, the sound of the horror movie far off in the distance.

“You know I could hear you at night when you masterbate and call out my name.” Peter said popping his fingers inside his mouth, hovering over your pussy. “Tell me what you imagined me doing.” Peter said, his fingers teasing you as they slowly curled inside you.

“Peter please.” You whined craving for any sort of deeper touch from him.

“Guess I have to be better than the me inside your head .” He said his thumb rubbing circles on your clit, your back arching a bit off the carpet letting out a moan. “I know for a fact that you can be a hell of a lot louder than that.I can hear you moaning my name all the way from your room” Peter said pressing harder circles onto your clit your toes curling, your legs clamping up on his hand. You breathing got heavier, all you could smell was ice cream and Peters cologne filling your lungs. Peter pushed open your legs, positioning himself to enter you, reaching down to touch yourself missing Peters touch.

“I don’t think so.” Peter said under his breath, slipping inside of you he grabbed both of your wrist in his hand holding it over your head. Thrusting into you, the sudden feeling of being filled making you cross your eyes. Peter letting his hand slip down your body, seeing this as an opportunity you let your hands travel quickly towards your clit.

“I said don’t.” Peter said reaching over for your shirt tying your hands together and securing it to the leg of the couch. “Just because you didn’t tell me doesn’t mean I can’t hear all the things you want me to do to you.” Peter said into your ear as his strokes got shorter and quicker, his fingers rubbing your clit. Letting out a loud moan he saw it as a sign for him to go faster, sweat started falling down his body as you gripped the couch leg tighter. 

Peter let out a groan, as he started pounding into you harder and his finger rubbing your clit at a rate that made you eagerly push into him deeper. Your head mentally replacing all the things you thought about how Peter would be in bed and it was all replaced with this, both of you sweating on the floor having sex. An overwhelming sensation started filling your body, wanting desperately to reach over and touch him.

His fingers rubbing larger circles and his strokes getting sloppier but still hitting deep. Letting out a mixture of moaning and groaning an overwhelming sensation filling the pit of your stomach as you let it take over you completely.The sound of skin hitting against each other blending into the sounds of a movie.

“Fuck did you come already?” Peter said as cockines dripped from every word, smirking as he continued on with his strokes. His strokes getting faster and shorter, letting your head fall back hitting the bottom of the couch. Peter picking up his pace you could feel his penis simultaneously growing inside of you, causing you to squirm underneath him

Thoughts about days when you masterbated in your room calling out Peters name creeping into your mind as you mentally patted yourself on the back. Peter thrusting hard into you as your head banged against the couch, he let out a groan as he collapsed besides you from exhaustion.

“Please remind me again why we’re having sex behind a tree?” The tv called out, your head falling to turn and see what was happening on screen.

“Maybe we should do that next time.” Peter said motioning to the screen of a girl that was down on her knees giving the guy a blow job, the killer creeping in the background. Peter gave you a shit eating grin as he reached over to untie your hands.


End file.
